The Blond Vampire
by Blood Rain Falling
Summary: A murder/suicide in the old Uchiha mansion leaves detective Hyuuga Hinata to uncover the mystery behind the blond vampire who confided in her. Her case will make her dig deep into the vampire underworld with only one question. Who is he?
1. The Psycho

**Just a little bit of a dabble. Vampire fic, epic. If you guys like this I'm contemplating make this a new story so read this short story I wrote. Tell me what you think.**

The Blond looked through his wine glass out of the window. The city was bright, like every Saturday night. It would have been a beautiful sight if the man had not seen what the world was like several hundred years ago. He sighed and twirled the thick liquid that was inside the glass slightly to stir it up. He always did so to make sure the proteins didn't sink to the bottom.

He shifted in his chair, making the girl behind him, sitting at a table look up. "You seem troubled."

"Deeply" he responded simply. "I feel him. He's returned home."

"What will you do?"

"I will kill him. Simple as that."

"I know your council has sent you to kill him" she scolded. "But don't let the idea of vengence reign your thoughts." The blond chuckled and turned in his seat to look at her.

"Never would think of it Hinata-chan."

The woman Hinata had pale eyes, because she was blind. Her trenchcoat was at her ankles and her detective badge was hanging outside of the pocket. The blond gave her a toothy smile exposing two inch long canines. "But it wont mean I won't enjoy ripping his unholy soul from his body."

He took a sip of his drink and stood up. After setting it down on the end table by his side, he stood up re-adjusting his robe. "I hate covering up for you" Hinata groaned looking at the full glass.

The blond eyed it and smiled, "Don't worry, it will be the last time."

Hinata raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" he said as he grabbed his glass. Hinata didn't even hear him as he crossed the room and laid his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Hinata-chan for everything."

"Wait" she said quickly but silence was what answered her. "Good luck."

o000o

The blond walked along the rooftop and sipped his drink as he headed home. The sky above him flashed as heat lightning danced around the sky. He smiled and took another sip. He felt both relieved and disgusted to be drinking this cup.

Hinata had to cover for him every time he fed to keep the police of him in this city.

Oh how he hated being a vampire.

He stepped off the buildings roof and landed silently in the ally way. Sticking his arm out slightly to the left, he caught a drop of blood that fell out of the cup on the way down. Satisfied he walked through the streets and to the outskirts, thinking of his mission. The death of Uchiha Sasuke, the rogue vampire whose been regarded as a threat to the council.

Born a vampire nearly nine hundred years ago, Sasuke was hated by vampiric council. He was barbaric and loved to bathe in blood. Much like the vampires of the time. They were not well organized as they are now adays.

The blond growled as he moved through the woods, still taking sips of his glass. The Uchiha was going to die by his hands alone. He had buisness with the man to keep. After all, it was him that made the way he was today.

Remembering the past, the blond threw his glass into the woods. He walked down the path and kept his eye at the top of the mountain he was approaching. After long last, he had found the home village of the Uchiha. After three hundred years of searching it was finally here. Lightning flashed as he moved up the path. His hands were inside his robes as he patiently moved.

If he rushed he may lose the element of suprise, perhaps make a mistake. He had come so far so it would be all for naught if he died now.

When he arrived at the door to the giant castle, there were six skulls marking the enterance. He pushed through the door with out breaking stride to walk into the brightly lit, entrance hall. The place was so clean that the blond pondered if he was even home at all. Sasuke was not known for cleanliness. He moved up the steps silently and searched for the main bedroom.

The blond walked down the hall and looked room to room. Some were empty, some were not. Some had bodies and the smell was terrible. His senses were on edge as he had the feeling he was being watched.

After finding the main bedroom was empty, he moved to the grand bathroom. He was hesitant about even looking in there but thats when he saw the puddle of blood coming from underneath the door. The blond crouched and put his fingers in the red substance. Slowly he raised his fingers to his mouth and licked them.

'Fresh' he thought. 'Woman, mid twenties.'

The blond stood, raised his foot, revealing a black boot, and kicked the door off its hinges. The door flew into the room and the blood flowed freely around his feet. The room was painted red. He once may have guessed it was completely elegant. Now it was nothing but the murderous room of the Uchiha.

Speaking of the man, he was in the center of the room, his head resting on the back of a bathtub that was filled with blood. One arm hung outside of the bathtub and it held a womans leg.

Sasuke's eyes opened very slow and he turned his head towards the black cloaked blond strolling into the room. "Another assassin the council has sent at me? Why am I not suprised" he said cockily.

"Uchiha Sasuke" the blond said with clenched teeth.

"Mm, who might you be?" The black haired man slowly raised the leg and took a bite out of it. The blond watched, mortified, by the act.

"Your a sick man" he said. "You know such actions are forbidden."

"Wouldn't I be a hippocrite if I obeyed the rules of the council" Sasuke said with a small bloody smile, his fangs still stained with the blood of his last victim. "Tell me vampire, have you ever tried the meat?"

"Such actions are disgusting" the blond responded looking around at the atrocities of the room. Body parts laid all over the place, heads of woman and men lined the walls. Over the tub was female that was ripped to shreds. She was suspended by chains, allowing all the blood to drain into the tub.

"Oh but it is delicious" said the Uchiha, taking another bite. "Do you know how long it takes to eat a human body?"

"I don't know and I wouldn't want to know."

Sasuke smiled and sat up in his tub, blood flowing over the sides as he moved. "Weeks. The human body is so rich and dense. This leg will keep me going for another five days."

"You won't live that long" the blond responded. Sasuke opened his mouth to respond but there were two loud bangs and two holes appeared in his bathtub. Sasuke scoffed and stood up. He stepped out of bathtub and tossed the leg aside.

"At least put some pants on" the blond commented, holstering his pistol. Sasuke said nothing as he studied the blond.

"Do I know you from somewhere? Your face is familiar" Sasuke said.

"I'm sure you would remember me" he said with a small chuckle. "Three hundred years ago, you destroyed a village, maybe you recall the name Konohagakure."

Sasuke tapped his chin then a small smile came across his lips. "Uzumaki Naruto? Is that you? My, my it has been a long ti-"

"Uzumaki Naruto died years ago" the blond said. "I am not him."

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow and examined his features, "Impossible you must be him."

"No, but I am here to take vengence for the death of him and his wife."

"Listen, Naruto, your -"

Before Sasuke could finish he had to duck as another bullet tore through the air where his head was. "I am not Naruto. Are you an idiot?"

Sasuke walked toward his clothing hanging on the wall and grabbed the sword leaning against it. "If you must continue this charade, I will give you your wish. But I don't forget a face."

The blond grabbed his cloak and tore it off, revealing two pistol holders under his arms and a sword on his side. "Tonight is your end Sasuke."

"We shall see."

The blond pulled out his pistols and started to fire, but Sasuke dove to the side and disappeared. He dropped the pistols and drew his blade. He smirked when he heard the foot hit the puddle of blood. He spun and the blade sliced through the air, blocking Sasuke's own.

"Your better" he said.

"We've never fought" the blond responded as he placed his left elbow into Sasuke's face, sending him sliding through the blood. The blond jumped into the air and attempted to slice the man in half but he rolled to his feet. Sasuke's threw his arm out and the blond ducked under his blade and sliced at Sasuke's side, knicking it slightly.

Sasuke jumped back as his small cut healed. He zipped toward the blond, but he blocked Sasuke's strike. They locked their blades and came face to face. "Do you want to know what I did to her?"

"Fuck you" roared the blond. Both their arms were shaking from holding eachother back. Sasuke's black eyes flared red as a blood lust came over. "Vampire's taste the best you know? Better with age."

The blond's eyes turned red as well and they spun around eachother, only to come into the same position. "Her decayed skull is probably around here somewhere. Maybe one of my soup bowls."

The blond flung his knee forward and hit Sasuke in the side. His right elbow came down and battered Sasuke to the ground. "Look into my eyes Sasuke" the blond said, grabbing the Uchiha by the hair. "Look in them!"

Sasuke winced as he looked up into the red vampiric eyes of the blond. They swirled around until they became a diffrent color, making Sasuke recoil. "I don't understand! Wha-"

The blonds blade plunged into Sasuke's side making his mouth open wide in pain. "You must die Sasuke." He quickly yanked the blade from his side and put it right through Sasuke's open mouth.

Blood shot out of both sides of Sasuke's head and he pulled it out of the left side. Sasuke gurgled and the blond kicked the side of his head. Tearing the top part of his head off. The blond stood up and looked into Sasuke's still moving eyes. "Goodbye teme." He lifted his left foot of the ground and crushed the man's wide eyes.

The blond dropped his blade in the blood and smiled. There was no longer anything he could do in that room. He quickly left the Uchiha's home and entered the rain. The lightning was now real as it struck the ground some distance away. The cool water washed the blood off the blond as he walked through the woods to the side of the mountain. 'After all that time searching it's finally over' he thought as he walked toward a steep cliff face. He stopped and peered over it toward the city that laid down below.

'I am at peace' he thought happily. 'He can't hurt anyone else. He cannot tear anyone elses lives apart.'

The city disappeared and replaced by darkness. The rain was still hitting his face and he could still see the lightning beneath his closed eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto, rest in peace" he said as the sound of wind in his ears drowned out his voice.

"Uzumaki Sakura...." he said quietly. 'You will always be loved by him.'

That was his last thought as the darkness consumed him and he hit the rocks of the ravine below.

* * *

**Yes yes, I know the ending is totally epic, and you don't know who the blond vampire is. I don't even know in fact cause I've left it open for two individuals. So you can decide who you want him to be. Review and tell me what you think. **

**Dueces,  
Blood Rain**


	2. The Detective

**Chapter two so you people can get a taste. **

Though she could not see what was before her, Hyuuga Hinata could smell it perfectly. She heard people around her retching and she was thanking her diety that she couldn't see what they were. "What's the damage" she asked police cheif, Hatake Kakashi.

"Well, about five hundred corpses were found through out the house. All in various stages of mutilation, mostly women" said Kakashi behind his breathing mask. "In the grand bathroom is where we found our perpetrator, his _different_ teeth are matching those on the corpses. I figured the Uchiha were a fucked up clan but I didn't know how bad."

'You have no idea' Hinata thought.

"Watch your step" Kakashi said as they moved towards the body. Hinata shot him a glare and stepped over a partially eaten leg. Despite her blindness, she had a great sixth sense. She knew when she was in danger of something and knew when there was an obstacle. It was from being born blind and knowing how to use her senses. Kakashi wadded through the blood that his department was now draining out of the room toward the corpse that was lying on the floor.

"Someone removed the top portion of his skull, only the bottom jaw and mid section of the spinal column are visible. The rest of it was found scattered within a four foot area around the body, along with a foot print."

"Meaning somebody crushed the other part with their foot" Hinata deducted, recieving a nod from Kakashi. "Now all we have to do is find out who killed one of the last Uchiha."

"That was the last Uchiha."

'Yeah right' thought Hinata. "I wasn't aware that he was the last. What of the head family?"

"They disappeared years ago, along with his older brother. Nobodies been able to locate them since their disappearence" Kakashi explained. Hinata rolled her eyes. Of course she knew, the Uchiha clan was one of the most prestigious clans on the vampiric council. When Sasuke had gone rogue about four hundred years ago, the family had relunctantly agreed he was to be taken care of. Sasuke's brother Itachi was head of the hunt and followed his brothers trail of blood.

How did she know this? Her blond vampire friend told her everything. After all he was trained by Itachi after he was found dying in the wreckage of Konohagakure years ago. 'Where did he get to?'

Hinata stuck around the crime scene for awhile, listening in for any clues. She was about to leave when an officer burst through the doors of the main chamber shouting they found a body at the bottom of the mountain. Hinata was with everyone else as they ran from the house into the woods.

'Is that what he meant' she thought as they came to a ravine. 'He didn't do this to himself did he?'

A rappel team had already brought the corpse back to the top where they were looking it over for evidence. Hinata didn't need to see the body to know whose it was. She ran her fingers over the cloak and stomach, it made her eyes start to water slightly. A lump formed in her throat as she drew her hand away. 'I didn't even know your name' she thought.

"Look at his teeth" someone yelped. Hinata didn't need to be told what they discovered. It was only a matter of time now before people started peicing what happened together and what exactly was involved. "His canine's are huge" said the onsite cororner.

Hinata stood up and backed away from the fallen vampire who helped in her time of need. Her back hit a tree and she sat down at its base remembering the first day they met.

o000o

_Newly premoted detective Hyuuga Hinata sat inside a dank coffee shop just inside the limits of the city. After a murder in the suburb, she really needed to calm her nerves and coffee alwasy seemed to help. Somebody opened the door, causing it to ding. Hinata was slightly aware that the person sat near her at the counter and ordered a black coffee and cherry muffin. She giggled to herself at the man's dark mysterious voice, ordering a cherry muffin. After a few moments she could feel his eyes wondering over her. _

_"You have a problem" she asked slightly more aggressive then she would have liked but she didn't like some creeper checking her out in a run down shop. The man chuckled and said no. "I just don't usually see a blind detective running around town."_

_"Got something against blind people" Hinata growled. Againt the man laughed. _

_"No ma'am I was just pointing out a simple observation. It's not everyday you see someone who is blind in the field of observation, catch my drift?"_

_"I suppose."_

_"Just take it as a compliment" he said. Hinata nodded and went back to her coffee, her sixth sense was trusting this guy for now. Just an honest man stating a fact. She heard him eating his muffin and drinking his coffee rather quickly. Perhaps he was in a rush? _

_"Well, that was a delicious muffin" he said with finality. His hand gave her shoulder a respective pat, which made her jump. "Oh sorry! Good luck out there, Hinata-chan." Her ears perked up as she heard her name. How did he know? But before she could ask the man was gone. Hinata huffed with annoyance and went back to her coffee. 'Great another stalker.'_

_Hinata shook her coffee and noticed it was empty. "Ugh..." She slapped down some money and exited the shop into the dark night. Her sixth sense jumped up the second she got to the car. Hinata's hand went down into her trench coat toward her handgun. _

_A twig snapped behind and she whipped around with her pistol raised. "Freeze" she yelled. _

_"Oh a blind person with a gun....scary" said a new voice in the darkness. There was a whirl of wind before the voice changed positions. Hinata scoffed and turned around. "I don't need to see to find you" she growled. Something hit her car which sounded like a foot and she shoved her pistol straight out into the persons chest. "See?"_

_"Ok you got some good sense" said the man. "Whoopie." Suddenly the pressure she was putting on his chest was gone. She whirled around and held her gun high. 'Where the hell are you?'_

_She put her hand on the cars and moved around them, listening for any footsteps. She felt like that guy was just walking behind her but she couldn't get a fix on him. Hinata felt something wet hit her shoulder and she didn't need to be told twice what it was. She turned around fast just as something sharp entered her stomach. Hinata blinked as her hands gripped the blade that was impaled into her. _

_"It was that hard for you to find me" joked the man. Hinata fell against the car hood and held her stomach. 'It hurt's' she thought. 'It hurts so much.'_

_Tears rolled down her face from the pain. A tongue licked the tears away and she felt the man shudder. "I love the taste of tears from a dying woman."_

_"Fuck you" she said painfully. She could feel his breath on her neck and she tried to struggle and get him off but he held her down. "Almost as much as I love the blood."_

_"Inuzaku Kiba!"_

_The man jerked up just as a gun shot went off. Hinata felt blood splatter across her face as the man known as Kiba was thrown off her. She heard Kiba groan and felt him being thrown on the car hood next to her. "Inuzaku Kiba, I've been looking for you for a long time." Hinata gulped as she heard handcuffs being locked and a chamber being loaded. "230 dead. Vengence is made." There was a gunshot and the sound of the body hitting the ground. _

_"Hinata-chan! Are you ok?" Hinata gulped again as she reconized the voice of the man from inside the shop. A pair of strong arms picked her up and she felt wind against her face. _

o000o

Hinata had woken up three days later in a hospital inside the city. They said a blond man carried her in and disappeared shortly after. She put her head against the trunk of the tree and sighed. Hinata pulled herself up and headed back down the mountain. Who was the blond vampire that helped her so much? She wiped her eyes and boarded her bus at the bottom of the hill. Hinata sat down by the window and looked straight ahead.

She knew she had to figure out who he was. He kept to himself far too much. But if Hinata did this she'd being digging herself a deep hole in the vampire world.

'This is gonna suck' she thought as the bus went down the road.


	3. The Teacher

The keys jingled as Hinata walked into her apartment and laid some groceries on the counter of the kitchen. She desperately wanted to get out of her work out clothes. The night had not made them dry from working out an hour before. She desperately needed a shower. Her first action was to put away the groceries and nab a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Hinata emptied half the bottle in one gulp and set the rest on the bathroom counter. She quickly shed her clothes and stepped into the shower, letting the hot water relax her tense muscles. The days felt as though they were getting longer and longer after the murder of Uchiha Sasuke. She had been trying to dig up anything relating to the blond vampire but so far nothing came through. Her boss was getting on her ass as to why she was interested, which was not good. Then she constantly felt she was being watched. The blind woman turned off the water and grabbed a towel but before she touched her face with it she froze. The room seemed claustrophobic, too crowded.

"What do you think your doing" she asked aloud but she got no answer in return. She waited another moment before sighing. "It's impolite not to answer when asked a question."

Still silence answered her. Doing her best, she covered up her body and went to grab the water bottle but found it gone. "First you don't answer then you take my water? Can you get any ruder?"

There was a small grunt from the hallway outside of the bathroom that made her jump. After a moment of silence, she quickly dried herself off and dressed. The being in her home didn't seem threatening at all. It was as if whoever it was was waiting for her to finish her routine and staying out of her way. "Can I get you anything, if your so intent on staying?"

"The water will be fine" came a calm dark voice from the living room. Hinata sighed before finding her way to her chair, but when she sat down, she landed in someones lap. This made her yelp and jump back up to her feet. "We haven't been even properly introduced" the voice said, with a hint of amusement.

The detective growled inwardly and stuck out her hand. "Hyuuga Hinata."

"Uchiha Itachi." A hand wrapped around hers and shook it.

"I should have known you would come. Are you here to kill me?"

"Negative" Itachi said. "I hear you've been digging for my blond student?"

"I have. I'm curious to know who he was."

Itachi made a sound but Hinata couldn't tell if there were actually words involved. "He told me you tought him everything there was to be a vampire."

"I did" Itachi said. "In fact, I was the one to turn him so his life would be saved. You see, he had a fatal injury and he wouldb have died had I not intervined."

"I'm guessing he didn't like it?"

"If he didn't, he wasn't able to voice it. He eventually grew to deal with it. That's probably why he never told you anything about himself. When he grew a couple hundred years old he began to be ashamed of what he was. I knew it would only be a matter of time before he took his own life, but it would definately be after the death of Sasuke. You see, back in the day, my younger brother was a very...messy child."

"Describe, messy" asked Hinata. She took a seat on the couch and was fully intent on hearing what ever the older vampire had to say. Itachi took a breath and continued. "He would burn villages and murder hundreds at once to satisfy his never ending bloodlust. Before his death he became slow, a sloth, so to say. His killing would be less because he now loved to eat what he killed. This would take him awhile and limit him to one person. It was age and maturity that changed the rate he killed, but matured him into an even horrible monster."

"He had said eating a corpse is the most vile thing a vampire can do."

Itachi nodded and leaned back in the chair. If Hinata could see him, she would be suprised. He was in jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. A dark jacket over him to protect him from the cold and a police badge hanging from his neck. "When a vampire drinks blood, it feeds him or her. Sustains them. We can eat other food but there is a protein in the blood we crave. The council knows that if vampirism gets out of countrol that human blood will dwindle and bring about chaos. Which is why we hardly change people. We take what is needed to satisfy this craving, nothing more. The protein's are euphoric, meaning we get pleasure from it. I'm sure you can understand where this would be a problem?"

"Of course, it's like taking narcotics."

"Precisely. And if a vampire drinks too much, he will, in la-mans terms, be high. Now this protein is all over the body, while in the blood stream, it is even more condensed in the muscle of the body. Imagine a marijuana user getting jacked up on massive amounts of heroine or crystal meth for the first time. You can get addicted, very fast. Our blond friend was part of an elite team, along with myself, to take out rogue vampires. The ones who are addicted, kill, and destroy for this high."

"So Uchiha Sasuke was an addict?"

"Exactly. Vampiric problems are not so diffrent from human ones."

Hinata soaked in the information and could use it for the future. She had no idea that that was the reason vampires require blood. A literal, killer craving addiction. Her blond friend went as long as possible without needing it, but going without would cause physical harm. "I thought blood was required to keep you alive. You know, being undead and everything."

Itachi actually laughed at that. "That's what we thought as well up until recently. We are all addicts to the protein. Our body craves it constantly and if it doesn't get it, it begins to shut down on us. It's a physical need. But we can survive without it constantly."

They were silent for a moment before Itachi spoke up again. "Sasuke destroyed his village and since that day he's seeked revenge for the lives lost because he couldn't protect them."

"What was his name?"

"That's not for me to tell" Itachi said. "He didn't tell you anything for a reason and I won't go behind his back. I know your going to snoop around. I'm just giving some information to keep in mind. Alot of the council didn't like the idea of him getting a normal human actively involved as you were. After his death, they were planning on killing you."

"I figured as much."

"But I convinced them to let you go. You helped him and them out more than you know. Getting some answers wouldn't be harmful."

Hinata was about to thank him but he continued, with more urgency in his tone. "But, like I said, not all vampires follow the councils orders. The more you snoop, the further into vampiric nature and history you will get. You will be in danger and you have no protection."

"I'm not looking for protection" Hinata said. "I can handle myself just fine."

"I'm just saying to be careful. He wanted to stay hidden for a reason."

"If your so intent on keeping him a secret, why are you letting me go forward with my search?"

"You deserve some answers and...I want to know too" Itachi said with finality. "He was my student and I never knew him. You probably knew him more then anyone who did. There was something you did to him. You knew him for the man he was, not the vampire. And that has everyone's interest."

"But I didn't even know his name."

"No one did" Itachi answered honestly. "Now I've set a few boxes of light rounds on your dresser in case you have run in with a vampire that doesn't like you, along with a retractable stake."

"What about a cross? or garlic?"

"Two crossed sticks ain't gonna hurt us and garlic is too delicous not to eat" Itachi said pleasantly. "Now Hinata-chan, I must go. You will find your answers, you just have to look hard enough."

"Thank you, Itachi-kun. Be safe" Hinata said with a bow. Itachi returned it and a few seconds later he was gone. Hinata went across the room and shut the window he exited from. "It's time to really start pushing."


End file.
